Nico's Brother a story about another Hades' kid
by riptide1125
Summary: The story of Sean Spear from when he was a regular kid until after his first quest with other demigods T because I'm paranoid. percebeth not alot but more then the books but not too OOC, after they are dating
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

First fanfic!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking home from my best friend Michael's. We were just chilling, playing guitar, and listening to old rock songs. I don't mean like old disco!! Ew! I mean like Metallica (they're old songs) Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, etc. I love that kind of stuff. My room is all decked out with posters of heavy metal bands and all that stuff. I've always been really into that.

Let me introduce myself, I'm Sean , Sean Spear that is. I absolutely hate stereotypes. At school I'm simply written off as an emo. It sucks. So anyways I'm on my way home , and walking. I sure hope someone is home a my house.

Of course when I get there, there is no one home. O well I just grabed a stick and started practicing my swordsmanship, I'm really into that too. I don't know why but I'm a natural. Just then the weirdest thing happened.

I was being charged by some kind of dragon thing!! It had like, 5 heads!! Somehow I instinctavly knew not to remove any of the heads instead I jumped up and slashed at its spine with my stick.

Instantly I heard a sickening crack and I knew I had broken its spine. Jeez how hard did I hit that thing? Guess I don't know my own strength. Hmm maybe I dont need to start working out more after all. Flashback

(Mom, I really need to get a bench press because I can't get enough resistance with just a weight set! I know but you don't need to be like, buff! I'm not going to be I mean who's ever heard of a 7th grade body builder?! I just want to stay in shape. We'll see)/ end flashback

All the sudden it exploded into dust. Which got all over me. YUCK! I think some got in my mouth! EWW!! That tasted really bad!

Now I was really freaked out. I mean seriously I just got charged by a Hydra, which I killed with a stick when it exploded! not a typical day...

Just then I heard a girl's voice. She sounded about 16 maybe 17 about 3-4 years older than me.

"I think it ran over here!" Her voice said. I wondered if she was talking about that weird green hydra. I doubted it probably talkin about like a pet or something.

"Got it!" said a guy's voice.

Just then a girl with blond hair and gray eyes ran into my back yard.

"Who are you" I almost yelled.

"I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase"

"Sean Spear "I mumbled. She was really pretty. I couldn't stop looking at her oddly colored eyes.

Just then a guy walked in. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes. He gave Annabeth a quick peck on he cheek. I decided not to try anything with her. Don't want to get my butt this guy was buff!

"Hi" I said I was kind of scared of him he kind of gave me a death stare. He's probobly really territorial.

"Hey" he said flatly. He almost seemed hostile.

"I'm Sean Spear"

"Percy Jackson" He shook my hand. He had a really firm grip. Like someone who had been through alot.

"Ok I'm going to get right to the point. You will think I'm crazy. But you know all the Greek gods and stuff ?"

"Yeah" I wondered where he was going with this.

"They're real"

______________________________________________________________________________

(Sean Spear isn't made up its my real name just a coincidence


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

"What!" I yelled. I thought he was kidding. He was wrong though I didn't think he was crazy. This was just really confusing. I beleived him though.

"You heard me" he replied almost hostile. I got the feeling he really didn't like me. He seemed nice enough though. He'll like me with some time.

"That would explain that dragon thing I killed" I mumbled to myself. It really would I'm not sure how but I knew that it was the first of many monsters I would have to face.

"You killed that thing! I thought it got away!" Said Annabeth shocked. I wondered if I impressed her. No I shouldn't think like that she's with Percy I don't want to ruin that. I shook my head to fix my thoughts. My long black hair got in my eyes along with a few blue strands.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked It was pretty easy. I didn't see why they were so shocked. All I did was jump on top of it and slam it's spine. Easy enough.

"That was a really powerful monster." Said Annabeth. I was really shocked now. I thought it to be somewhat weak. I mean I had no experience and I killed it easily. Something is REALLY off here."Wow. I guess all that sword training paid off. Haha." I laughed when I said that because it was true. I did train alot. It must have helped somehow.

"What sword training?" Percy asked obviously confused. I guess it was unusual for someone to train before meeting them.

"Oh a few of my friends and I sometimes practice with sticks using them as swords I was always the best though." And I had. I was undefeated. I just had a knack for it. Its really fun to do as long as you don't get hurt.

"You killed that thing with a stick!" Asked Percy completely flabbergasted. He must really beimpressed or something.

"Yeah snapped it spine." I explained cooly

"I think you're in for more then you bargained for." Said Percy leaving me with some questions. Since when did I bargain for this?

"Umm ok. I said." Now I was really confused.

"C'mon" said Annabeth flatly. I wonder where we're going.

"Where to?" I asked. I was somewhat cautious I'd never met these people before. Why should I trust them?

"Camp Half Blood" answered Percy. I wondered Where that was and What that was.

" Where's that?" I needed some answers.

"New York City" replied Annabeth. WHAT! I can't go to New York!!

"Woah woah woah. I can't just leave, my mom and sister!"

"It will be ok. You will see them soon" said Annabeth She seemed so confident

I couldn't help but listen to her.

"O-Ok" I stuttered out. Smooth one. ugh.

Percy seemed to notice because he got a scowl on his face but wiped it off when I noticed. He must think I like her. I kind of do but I wouldn't try anything. Pus she's too old for me.

"Let's go" he said. I guess he meant to Camp Half blood. Annabeth and Percy ran off. I was about to follow when "AHHHHH!!!" Annabeth screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own PJO

I ran out and there was a huge spider thing. It was atleast 15 feet tall and 30 feet wide. Percy Obliderated the thing easy. Really fast he threw a Throwing knife at its eye. it turned to dust just like the hydra.

I was in Percy's car in the backseat. We were on our way to the airport. Tampa International was really close to where I live. Percy said that he hopes the flight goes quick I wonder why.

We had already gotten our tickets to New York and our flight was in an hour

"So who are your god parents?" "My dad is Posiedon" Percy said. "And my mom is Athena" Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

I kind of zoned out for a little bit next thing knew we were on the plane to the NYC

The plane ride was really boring it was ridiculous. I mean really we just sat there the whole time. I couldn't even sleep. I was worried about my family. What if they thought I got kidnapped? Maybe I am being kidnapped. I don't know. But I highly doubt it because what else could explain those monsters.

The plane ride lasted about 4-5 hours as I live in Florida. There wasn't even an in flight movie so I was just lost in my thoughts

(I wonder what god is my parent. I know it has to be a male god because I live with my mom. Is my sister a , what is it called, half blood? I mean we share the same dad I think I'm not sure. Do I like Annabeth? Maybe but I'll drop it because her and Percy are really good together. Maybe I'll meet someone at camp. Is my mom worried? should I have left a note? Did I leave the stove on? no i didnt...) (A/N I just had to put that stove thing in there it was just classic)

then we landed It went by pretty fast. I wondered i we like teleported. I wouldn't be surprised. Weirder things have happened today.

"So explain all this to me again" I said I was really confused now. I was in utter shock. My dad was a god...

" You are a child of a greek god, we don't know which one yet but I have a hunch and its not exactly good…" I could sense the worry in Percy's voice. He was hiding something.

"What are you thinking Percy?" asked Annabeth. She seemed curious, probably the Athena in her.

"I think he's a son of Hades." said percy calmly. I wonder if he's right.

"The god of death?" I asked that would explain my emoishness.

"Yeah" replied Annabeth simply. She had a worried look on her face. What was so wrong with being a Hades kid?

"Hmm maybe…" I said.

"Let's flag down a cab and get to camp" said Percy

Just then out of nowhere a huge guy with one eye popped out of nowhere

A Cyclopes

Annabeth pulled a dagger out of her jacket and Percy a pen.

"what are you going to do with a pen?" I asked

Then he uncapped it and it became a 3 foot long bronze sword

"Oh" I said flatly

Percy tossed me 2 black swords and within 5 seconds the Cyclops was dust.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

After the fight with the Cyclopes we got into a cab. The driver had a strong accent. It was either Brooklyn or Queens, not sure. It was just REALLY heavy.

"Where to hun" the driver said to Annabeth, as she got in first. She must be eager. because she replied right away.

The driver seemed to glow. It was weird. I thought maybe, just maybe he was Apollo but I doubted it. Neither Percy nor Annabeth acknollaged (spelling?) this.

"Long Island Strawberry Farm please." Annabeth said politely. I thought we were going to camp. Maybe that was like a cover up. I hope so.

"You got it sweetie." Said the cabbie. Ugh I just couldn't get over that accent. It is wayyyy too overbearing.

I was amazed at New York City. I live in the suburbs so I thought it was fantastic. I had been to London but this was just ridiculous! I had never seen a city this big.

"Wow. I can't believe this place with all the lights." I said. I thought it best to say something as we were being silent.

"You get used to it." Said Percy. Jeez its like he doesn't want to talk. He totally destroyed that topic.

We started heading down a dirt road. We then stopped in front of a hill. I wondered if this was the camp.

I looked beyond the hill at… a farm. Nothing special about it. What! I thought we were going to camp!

"What is this?!" I yelled. "I thought we were going to a camp!"

"We are, this is the camp." Said Percy.

"Walk past that pine tree." Annabeth instructed.

I did as I was told. Then I saw it. A huge camp with cabins in an O shape (A/N this is after the LO like I said in summary "After they are dating" so there are more cabins including a Hades cabin) an also there wer more cabins in a line next to a canoe lake. There was a rock climbing wall and a beach. A huge house, and an arena.

"Wow!!!" was all I could say.

"Yeah I know, it's great here." Said Percy. He took a long pause just looking at the place . probably thinking about memories and such.

"So which cabin am I in?" I asked. I wondered where I was sleeping.

"Right now your in cabin 11 Hermes cabin." Replied Annabeth.

" Okay what are your cabins then?"

"Poseidon just like my dad" Percy said.

"Athena like my mom" Annabeth said.

"Do you stay in the cabin of your parent?"

" yes." Percy said. Then a weird shape appeared above my head.

__________----______-----_______------______------_______-------________------____----______------

OOOO cliffy. Not really cuz we all know who it is based on the title. Lol but still


End file.
